chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Premium
World: Nova Premium *'Location': Subsector Tyranus *'Type': Mining World *'Tithe': Ferrum Nova Premium exports many different types of minerals and ores, its primary export being adamantite. *'Population': 950 Million 000 000 *'Government': Corporate dictatorship. The planet is ruled by the blandly-named Mining Board, the oligarchy which nominally controls the planet. Representatives from the most important consortiums on the planet purchase seats on the Board to enable them to affect the governance of their planet, generally only for their own benefit. Competition between Consortiums is fierce with corporate espionage, sabotage, and even assassinations common events. *'Description': Nova Premium is a large world, almost three times the size of Terra. It is also the most mineral-rich world in Sector Deus with thousands of mines all over the planet, manned by millions of workers who toil day and night to mine adamantite, iron and other minerals - almost 50% of planet's surface is taken up by either a strip mines or the massive entrances to mine shafts that penetrate deep into the earth. The massive amount of digging and constant transport of materials has destroyed any vegetation that once lived on the planet, so other than a few stubborn weeds all plant life on the plant has ceased to exist. Without anything holding the topsoil in place there is nothing to stop the wind from blowing it away. This has led to massive dust storms that engulf the planet, so most citizens wear gas-masks and clothes modified to protect them from the dust when they go outside. The planet is also considered the primary trade hub of the subsector, with the stations atop the mighty space elevators serving as marketplaces for traders to pedal their wares. In the year 332.M41 a worker's revolt occurred on the planet, but was quickly put down. *'Technology': - Imperial While most technology on the planet is standard for the Imperium, some of the newer and larger mines used advanced technology such as automated trucks and drilling equipment to help mine minerals faster. *'Military': The planet has a large PDF force, along with the strong Imperial Guard precese inherant to all worlds of Subsector Tyranus. It also has a System Defence Fleet of almost two-dozen warships (including 6 capital ships), and the Imperial Navy patrols all warp lanes leading into the system. *'Strategic': Maxima Because it is so mineral rich it is said that this planet is the most important reason for Imperium to protect Sub-sector Tyranus (aside from containing The Grave) *'Loyalty': 74% A devout and loyal world, but the repressive methods used by the Mining Board has made a number of citizens think of a life free of Imperial control. Still, the Mining Board is focused strictly on profits and not drawing the ire of the Inquisition or Sector Governor. Seditious and illegal activities that do not directly affect mining output frequently go undiscovered or ignored. : Ruling Class : The ruling class of Nova Premium tries to spend as little time on or looking at the planet as duty and business will allow. Even a few seconds near a mine or mining equipment will soil a white garmet and so white has become the color of the ruling class. The ruling class is mostly composed of members of the most power Consortiums which are generally named after and headed by the most powerful family in the group. The highest ranking members of the Consortiums maintain entire households with servants in pure white as a demonstration of their wealth. In general the less wealthy someone is the darker or dirtier their clothing becomes with the lowest working class so caked in mining dust that it is difficult to even tell if they are wearing clothing at all. : Factions of Note *'Potemkin Consortium' - Headed by the Potemkin family this Consortium controls the largest tracts of land and largest numbers of mines. Historically a very powerful group, in the last century their mines have begun to dry up. It is all that the Potemkin family can do to maintain the same outward appearance of wealth and prosperity to outside factions; however cracks are beginning to appear and the family is getting desperate. *'Frey Consortium' '- '''The Frey family controls no mines. Its wealth instead flows from the fact that it controls the four space elevators spaced equidistant around the equator of Nova Premium. These elevators provide a very quick and economical way to move large amounts of goods to and from the planet surface. While the tariffs the Frey Consortium generate a hefty profit there is a hard limit on how much they can charge: if they raise their prices too much then everyone will simply switch to atmospheric cargo haulers to bring their goods to orbit. While all Consortiums hate each other an especially large amount of spite is reserved by other Consortiums for the Freys. *'Coyote Consortium''' - Often simply called the Coyotes. This Consortium does not usually have a ruling family. Rather, the strongest (and often least moral) member of the Consortium serves as head until someone manages to oust him and there is a new leader. One of the smallest and youngest Consortiums to have a spot on the Mining Board. The Coyotes have the largest group of shuttles on-planet for moving goods between the surface and orbiting ships. Much of their business comes from other Consortiums who simply hate the Freys so much that they choose to use any feasible alternative. Because the four space elevators are so simple for the Arbites to monitor the vast majority of smuggling into and out Nova Premium is done by the Coyotes. : 'Space Elevator's : Four space elevators, controlled exclusively by the Frey Consortium, are spaced equidistant around the equator of Nova Premium. These high-capacity elevators are giant cables that reach from the planet surface to orbit where interstellar cargo vessels can dock with the end stations. Large shuttles can travel up and down the cable providing an efficient means of moving large amounts of goods. The cables themselves are massive creations, almost 20 meters in diameter and composed of diamond filaments, ceramite and other advanced materials. These cables must sway gently like a giant guitar strings in slow motion and so present a significant navigation hazard for equatorial air traffic. The cables themselves are of necessessity very strong and resilient. A shuttle could crash into the elevator cable and the cable would suffer minimal damage while the shuttle would be ripped in half. An escort-size vessel could probably destroy the cables in a head-on collision although not without sustaining catastrophic damage themselves. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Tyranus Category:Mining World Category:Imperial World Category:Trade Hub